House Of Cards
by Bola Salju
Summary: Park Jimin tahu kalau Jeon Wonwoo punya kutukan aneh yang membuatnya dalam masalah tapi, Jimin tidak tahu kalau kutukan itu makin parah dan menimpanya. Bertemu dengan para pembunuh yang berselisih mungkin masalah yang paling besar yang mereka alami tapi, jatuh cinta pada mereka? atau lebih tepatnya para pembunuh itu yang jatuh cinta padamu?


Park Jimin tidak pernah membayangkan kehidupannya akan berubah sama sekali. Ia yakin kehidupannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul sudah membuatnya bahagia bercampur lelah dan stress. Tapi, mungkin tidak ada yang lebih melelahkan dan membuatnya stress ketimbang menemukan seorang pria tergeletak di depan pintu apartement sederhananya. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana pria ini bisa masuk ke apartementnya padahal jelas-jelas ia tadi membuka pintunya dengan kuncinya dan lagi kenapa pria ini mengenakan topeng aneh berbentuk kelinci yang hanya menutupi matanya dan lagi kenapa pria ini penuh dengan bercak berwarna merah? Tunggu, Jimin tidak salah lihat kan saat melihat ada sebuah pisau yang pria ini genggam di tangan kanannya penuh dengan bercak merah?

Jimin yang masih shock dengan langkah hati-hati mendekati pria itu, pria itu tergeletak dengan posisi tengkurap dengan wajah yang menghadap ke kiri. Jimin diam-diam mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket tebalnya dan berniat lapor polisi sebelum suara berat mengagetkannya dan menghentikan niatnya.

"Kau tidak akan lapor polisikan?" Jantung Jimin terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik, tubuhnya kaku dan tangannya mendadak dingin. Jimin mundur satu langkah ketika pria dihadapannya itu bangun dan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang membuat Jimin lagi-lagi shock karena kaos putih yang pria itu pakai benar-benar kotor dengan warna merah yang Jimin yakin adalah darah.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berteriak, sekarang masuk." Perintah pria itu sambil mengacungkan pisaunya tepat pada wajah Jimin. Jimin mengangguk pelan dan berjalan masuk dengan posisi miring mengamati pria itu takut-takut ia menusuknya dari belakang.

Jimin terus melirik ke belakang lewat ekor matanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki berat mengikutinya. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa ketika pria aneh itu kembali tergeletak sekarang menjatuhkan diri di atas sofanya.

"Aku peringatkan kau untuk tidak macam-macam." Ancam pria itu lagi saat Jimin hendak pergi bermaksud melarikan diri. Ia merutuki pria ini yang entah bagaimana caranya tahu pergerakannya, apa jangan-jangan dia ini memasang CCTV di setiap pojok apartementnya? Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa melihat pergerakannya dari CCTV jika mata pria itu terpejam? Atau mungkin ia punya pendengaran super?

"K-kau butuh sesuatu?" bodohnya seorang Park Jimin yang tidak berteriak atau langsung berlari ketika seseorang yang tidak ia kenal masuk ke apartementnya dan malah menanyakan apa pria aneh ini membutuhkan sesuatu. Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya akan tidur dan pergi dengan cepat, aku bisa tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan bahkan saat aku tertidur jangan sampai aku membunuhmu sebelum para polisi atau orang lain datang kau mengerti? Sekarang kemari dan jangan lakukan apapun." Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya dan hanya diam. Ia menimang-nimang apa ia harus lari atau menuruti perintahnya. Tapi, dengan ancamannya yang jelas-jelas mengetahui aksinya untuk lari diam-diam itu mungkin, Jimin harus menuruti perintahnya.

Dengan sangat pelan Jimin berjalan dan duduk di sebrang pria itu tepat di belakang lemari televisi. Mengamatinya dengan seksama. Pria itu hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana hitam sobek di bagian lututnya dengan menggunakan topeng aneh dan juga lumuran darah dimana-mana, ia juga merutukinya dalam hati karena punya badan yang kekar dan berotot seperti dambaannya itu, dan lagi rambut hitam legam yang basah karena keringat ia yang sepenuhnya yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih sexy dari dirinya saat berkeringat itu mulai ragu bahkan pada pria yang jelas-jelas tertutup topeng itu.

Jimin terus memperhatikan pria itu yang memegangi perut bagian bawah kanannya yang penuh dengan darah, Jimin yang bahkan seorang amatiranpun tahu kalau pria ini pasti terluka parah tapi, Jimin hanya diam ia yakin pria ini akan melemparkan pisaunya jika Jimin bergerak sedikit saja.

Lama sekali Jimin memperhatikan pria itu. Ia menengok ke belakang melihat jam dinding putih yang dipasang di atas Televisinya ternyata sudah sepuluh menit ia berada di posisi duduk dengan kaki menyilang dan memperhatikan pria itu dalam diam. Jimin tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan apapun di sekelilingnya meskipun Jimin tidak mengenal pria yang sudah menerobos masuk dan membuatnya takut ia tidak bisa mengabaikan bahwa pria ini terluka dan ia harus segera diobati. Ada dua alasan yang pertama karena Jimin tidak mau pria ini tiba-tiba mati di apartementnya bahkan tanpa Jimin tahu siapa dirinya dan bagaimana bisa ia terluka dan kehabisan darah, yang kedua karena Jimin merasa iba mendengar setiap rintihan kecil dan deru nafasnya yang seakan sulit seperti tersedak itu. Ia nekat berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah dapur.

 _BAM!_

Jimin terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar dentuman keras di atas kepalanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menggores tengkuknya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu tiga kali." Bisik pria itu tepat di telinga kanan Jimin, Jimin jelas bergetar ia takut. Apalagi ketika merasakan perih di tengkuknya ia yakin dirinya terluka.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Lukamu perlu diobati..." jawab Jimin berbisik sambil memegangi kotak P3K erat-erat. Tanpa sadar Jimin menghela nafas ketika merasakan pria itu sudah tidak di belakang punggungnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya ragu-ragu dan mendapati pria itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tegap, Jimin bisa merasakan pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas darinya, bahkan ketika Jimin kembali berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mengobatimu dengan benar tapi, setidaknya ini bisa menutup lukamu dan meringankan rasa sakitmu juga mencegahnya infeksi. Lagipula aku tidak mau ditanyai maca-macam oleh polisi karena menemukan mayat di apartementku. Tidak terimakasih." Ujarnya sambil membuka kotak P3Knya dan mencoba tidak melihat mata di balik topeng kelinci itu.

Pria itu hanya diam dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah Jimin lalu membuka kaosnya. Jimin sedikit takjub dan ngeri melihat begitu banyak goresan dan luka yang sudah lama mengering dan yang masih baru. Dalam sekejap Jimin yakin pria ini bukan orang baik-baik.

Jimin menghela nafasnya berusaha menenangkan diri dan mulai membersihkan lukanya. Dengan tangan bergetar Jimin membalurkan alkohol dan obat merah pada luka gores yang terlihat dalam itu dan melilitkan perban mengelilingi bagian perutnya.

Jimin kemudian berdeham pelan dan menjauhkan tubuhnya ketika selesai mengobati pria itu, ia kemudian mengamati sekitar.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Jimin lagi membuat pria disebelahnya itu mendengus geli.

"Apa seperti itu caramu memperlakukan semua orang asing? Kau bahkan sadar kalau aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang tapi, kau malah menawariku makan? Apa semua manusia sepertimu?" Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya pria ini ada benarnya juga, kenapa pula Jimin menawarinya makan? Tapi, melihatnya begitu lemas rasa simpati Jimin benar-benar meluap.

"Setidaknya aku mati setelah melakukan suatu kebaikan. Sudahlah aku ingin makan sesuatu jika kau tidak mempercayaiku dan berpikir kalau aku akan kabur kau bisa memelototiku dari sini." Jawabnya dan buru-buru membereskan kotak P3Knya lalu berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Ia tidak sadar pria bertopeng itu tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar manusia aneh." Gumamnya dan mengikuti kemana Jimin pergi. Ia bahkan duduk di kursi meja makan dan benar-benar memperhatikan Jimin. Jimin yang sadar diperhatikan itu terus melirik ke arah pria itu lewat ujung matanya dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"K-kau tidak mengganti bajumu?" tanya Jimin sambil mengambil Yogurt dari dalam kulkas. Pria itu diam dan kemudian menunduk memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Kau benar." Jawab pria itu kemudian tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Jimin yang sedang meminum Yogurt Strawberrynya mendadak tersedak ketika melihat pria itu tiba-tiba saja menurunkan celana jeansnya.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Aku tahu kita sama-sama namja tapi, apa kau tidak tahu apa itu _Privacy_?! Kami punya ruangan bernama kamar mandi dan kamar tidur!" ujar Jimin dengan penuh penekanan dan setengah berteriak, menghentikan aksi membuka celana pria itu.

"Kau yang ambil, aku tamu disini kau juga memegang dan melihat lukaku kan? Cepat." Jimin menghela nafasnya dan menaruh botol Yogurtnya dengan kasar ke atas meja lalu berjalan cepat sambil menggerutu.

"Dia sendiri yang bilang akan membunuhku kalau aku bergerak sedikit saja. Sekarang dia menyuruhku mengambilkannya baju setelah ia terang-terangan mau membuka celananya. HAH!" gerutu Jimin sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia kemudian tersadar kalau ia juga belum mengganti bajunya dan cepat-cepat membuka jaket parka hitamnya dan juga kaos lengan panjangnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos lengan panjang bergaris juga celana tidur hitam, Jimin juga membawa kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana training abu-abu.

"Ini." dengan sembarang dan lupa akan ancamannya Jimin melemparkan kaos berserta celananya itu pada pria yang masih duduk di kursi meja makannya tapi, kali ini ia sedang memakan es krim yang Jimin baru beli kemarin. Pria itu hanya melirik pakaian barunya dan kemudian berdiri menghampiri Jimin yang tengah mulai memotong bawang.

"Jaga perilakumu bocah kecil. Pisau ini mungkin akan memotongmu seperti kau sedang memotong bawang." Bisik pria itu tepat di telinga kanan Jimin membuat Jimin sejenak tidak bernafas dan tangannya terasa kaku ketika pria itu mengenggam erat tangan Jimin yang tengah memegang pisau.

"Aku hanya butuh kaosnya. Urusanku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kau kunci jendelamu, kau mungkin akan menemukanku di pagi hari jika kau tidak melakukannya atau mungkin tamu tidak diundang lainnya yang akan masuk..." ujar pria itu setelah menjauhi Jimin yang masih memunggunginya. Ia kemudian membuka kaos yang berlumuran darah itu dan menaruhnya di meja makan sambil mengulum sendok berlapis es krim itu ia mengganti bajunya dan kemudian berjalan ke jendela yang menghadap ke arah gang sempit gelap di belakang apartementnya. Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan pria itu membuka jendelanya dan melompat.

Jimin melotot ketika sadar apartementnya berada di lantai tiga dan Jimin baru sadar pria itu terluka parah. Buru-buru ia lari ke arah jendelanya yang terbuka lebar itu dan tidak menemukan apapun.

"Dia bukan spirderman kan? Aku tahu ini jarak yang cukup pendek, apa?! Tetap saja ini lantai tiga! Aish, lupakan kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi Park Jimin. Oke, hari ini kau buat ramen yang pedas dan enak. Anggap saja ini halusinasi..." racau Jimin sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur tapi, ia yang mencoba melupakan kejadian aneh ini mungkin tidak akan sepenuhnya berhasil karena melihat kaos penuh darah dan bekas es krim yang sepenuhnya kosong itu berada di meja makannya.

Dalam keheningan malam itu Jimin terus menggerutu dan menjambaki rambut pirangnya.

 **House Of Cards by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: BTS Tae X Jungkook X Jimin+ Seventeen Mingyu x Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast: ?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Action, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI!**

 **A/N:** Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 1

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan kemudian mengeryitkan keningnya. Ia yakin Wonwoo tidak mengobrol dengan pria bertubuh pendek berambut pirang di hadapannya itu kemarin. Lalu kenapa sekarang pria itu malah memarahinya karena kesialannya?

"Kau tahu Jeon Wonwoo-ssi fakta bahwa kau adalah magnet pembawa masalah memang benar tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau faktanya masalahnya akan menempel pada orang lain?! Aish!"

"Kau bicara apa Jimin hyung? Kemarin kita tidak bertemu sama sekali kan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan polosnya. Ia separuh tidak terima dengan pernyataan Jimin barusan dan meneguk sodanya kesal.

"Kau tahu kemarin malam tubuhku hampir membeku karena hujan salju, lalu saat aku pulang ke rumah ada pria aneh yang terus mengancamku. Aish!" gerutu Jimin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Wonwoo hanya memperhatikannya seksama dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Mianhe hyung membuatmu stress, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak kalang kabut begini? Kau mau aku bacakan buku?" tanya Wonwoo lagi membuat Jimin kembali menatapnya dan menggerutu.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa memarahimu Jeon Wonwoo!" umpatnya frustasi, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Jimin.

"Aku tahu rasanya itu hyung..." balas Wonwoo sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Memangnya separah itu masalahmu? Kau hanya dikunjungi seorang pria kan?" tanya Wonwoo mulai penasaran. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak-tidak, pria itu bahkan terluka parah dan dipenuhi darah. Ia bahkan memegang pisau dan terus mengancamku. Yang lebih anehnya lagi ia bisa tahu pergerakanku tanpa harus melihat bukannya itu aneh? Yang membuatku takut lagi adalah ia memakai topeng kelinci dengan penuh bercak darah. Seperti seorang psikopat yang di film-film..." jelas Jimin sambil bergedik ngeri. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan _**Killer Bunny**_?" Jimin dan Wonwoo kontan berteriak dan saling mundur duduk berjauhan ketika suara seorang pria mengagetkan mereka. Wonwoo bahkan menumpahkan sedikit sodanya ke atas meja kantin karena begitu terkejut.

Tiba-tiba saja pria kecil berambut hitam duduk di tengah-tengah mereka dengan setumpuk buku tebal. Jimin dan Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan pria yang tiba-tiba sibuk itu dan kemudian saling pandang.

"Jihoon-ssi?" panggil Jimin dengan nada bertanya. Pria yang dipanggil Jihoon itu mengacungkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Jimin menyuruhnya diam. Ia tiba-tiba saja membuka sebuah buku dengan tempelan sebuah berita di koran.

"Pembunuh bertopeng mulai muncul di Seoul? Apa ini?" gumam Wonwoo mulai tertarik. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin menarik artikel itu dan menutupnya.

"Tidak Wonwoo, kau bukan detektif kau hanya seorang mahasiswa sastra biasa tingkat dua. Masalah ini selesai, Jihoon-ssi bisakah kau jaga teman satu angkatanmu ini selama aku masuk kelas?" tanya Jimin dengan cepat mencoba mencegah Wonwoo melakukan hal apapun yang membuatnya terlibat masalah. Lagi.

"Aku hanya membacanya hyung..." jawab Wonwoo mencoba membuka kembali buku milik Jihoon tapi, Jimin langsung membawanya.

"Kau akan mulai tertarik dan berpikir menyelesaikan masalah, Wonwoo-ah adik kelasku paling manis dan lebih tinggi dariku dan lebih cool dariku berhenti lah, sudah cukup..." kata Jimin membuat Wonwoo berdecak dan Jihoon mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Kutukanmu belum juga reda Wonwoo-ah?" tanya Jihoon sambil menatap Wonwoo sekilas sebelum ia kembali menulis sesuatu di buku tebalnya.

"Mungkin lebih parah, kau tahu dia bahkan memberikan 'sedikit' masalahnya padaku." Jihoon berdecak kagum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku heran darimana kau dapatkan kutukanmu itu Wonwoo-ah? Apa ini juga alasanmu tidak punya pacar sampai saat ini juga? Aku malah melihatmu didekati pria berbagai type dan kau masih tidak punya pacar." Ujar Jihoon menggodanya, Wonwoo mendengus kesal dan berdiri.

"Tanyakan saja pada eommaku!" jawab Wonwoo dan pergi. Jimin dan Jihoon tertawa.

"Tapi, Jimin hyung kau yakin bertemu dengan pria bertopeng kelinci tadi malam?" tanya Jihoon penasaran, Jimin menghela nafas dan memberikan buku tebalnya pada Jihoon.

"Bukan hanya bertemu dia masuk ke apartementku. Sial! Ia bahkan meninggalkan kaosnya disana! Tsk," Jihoon terdiam ketika mendengar gerutuan Jimin sebelum ia pergi.

"Dia bahkan bertatap muka langsung dengan _**Killer Bunny**_? Tidak mungkin, pembunuh yang terkenal itu benar-benar ada disini sedekat ini? woah..." gumam Jihoon dan membuka kembali bukunya memperhatikan foto pria bertopeng yang diambil sebuah kamera CCTV.

"Mungkin kutukan Wonwoo ada bagusnya juga." Gumam Jihoon tiba-tiba sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

.

.

.

Siang itu Wonwoo tengah berjalan santai di tengah sibuk kota Seoul yang dingin. Ia bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat kepulan uap putih setiap ia bernafas. Dengan erat ia menggenggam hotpack yang ia masukan ke saku jaket tebalnya. Hari ini kelasnya selesai lebih awal karena profesor yang mengajarnya buru-buru. Setelah profesor berkacamata itu pergi ia ingat seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya menggumamkan terimakasih pada istrinya yang melahirkan dan tidak lupa ucapan selamat.

"Andai semua profesor punya alasan yang sama seperti itu. Tunggu, Choi Seongsenimkan bujangan tua tidak mungkin ia punya istri yang melahirkan, tidak mungkin juga ia melahirkan..." gumam Wonwoo dan terkekeh mendengar pikirannya sendiri.

Wonwoo merapatkan jaketnya ketika angin berhembus dengan pelan. Tubuhnya menggigil merasakan hembusan angin yang dingin dan lembab itu. Ia bahkan harus menunduk menghindari angin yang mungkin saja membekukan wajahnya dan tanpa sadar menabrak seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman perempuannya.

"Oh, maaf..." gumam Wonwoo sambil membungkuk ia hanya mendengar tawa kecil gadis itu dan membuatnya mendongak.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa," jawab gadis itu sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya dan tersenyum manis membuat temannya memukul lengan gadis itu dan tertawa. Wonwoo mengeryitkan keningnya perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

Wonwoo yang hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toko buku terhenti, ia dengan cepat berbalik ketika mendengar suara teriakan dan terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pria bertopi dan mengenakan masker hitam menarik paksa gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya itu dan menjadikannya sandera dengan sepucuk pistol di arahkan ke pelipis gadis itu.

"Apa aku yang melakukannya?" bisik Wonwoo saat sadar kalau gadis itu menabraknya dan melihat matanya. Wonwoo dengan cepat berbalik dan menunduk. Ia takut. Ia takut orang lain terkena masalah. Mungkin Jimin benar ia benar-benar pembawa masalah.

"Tolong aku!" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, ia seharusnya pergi. Jimin benar ia hanya seorang mahasiswa sastra biasa bukan seorang detektif atau pahlawan. Cita-citanya sebagai penulis bukan seorang polisi atau apapun. Ini dunia nyata bukan sebuah drama. Ia bisa saja mati karena menyelamatkan gadis itu atau yang lebih parah lagi mereka berdua mati dan semua usahanya akan sia-sia tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Wonwoo tetap berlari dan masuk ke kerumunan orang itu? Kenapa Wonwoo masih nekat dengan menerjang pria itu?

Wonwoo terdiam ketika mendengar suara tembakan dan teriakan. Ia menoleh memastikan gadis itu selamat tapi, ia tidak menyadari sebuah peluru melesat cepat ke arahnya dan menyerempet lengan kanannya. Ia juga tidak sadar sepucuk pistol terarah tepat ke jantungnya.

"MATI KAU BAJINGAN!" Wonwoo menoleh ke arah pria yang berada di bawahnya itu dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sebuah peluru menembus kepalanya, lalu kembali menembus jantungnya ia bahkan bisa mendengar desingan benda kecil itu karena benda itu meluncur tepat di telinga kirinya sebelum melesat menembus jantung pria itu.

Wonwoo hanya diam ketika cipratan darah mengenai wajah tampannya. Pupil matanya bergetar ketika melihat pria itu terbujur kaku dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya juga lubang menganga di dadanya.

"Siapapun panggilkan ambulance!" Wonwoo akhirnya tersadar dan menjauh dari pria itu ketika dua orang petugas kepolisian menariknya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka?" tanya petugas itu, Wonwoo yang tidak fokus hanya diam dan refleks memegangi lengannya ketika merasakan perih dan panas yang menjalar.

"Tim medis disini ada yang terluka!" Wonwoo hanya diam dan memperhatikan sekitar ketika para petugas menariknya masuk ke ambulance tapi, Wonwoo tidak melewatkan seorang pria bertopeng dengan senapan laras panjang yang mengarah ke arahnya di sebuah gedung di sebrangnya. Menatapnya tajam sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

To Be Countinue?

Sudah lama sekalikah? Akhirnya kambek dengan ff baru '-')/ dengan crossover BTS+ Seventeen nyahahahah... TaeKookMin terlalu imut untuk di lupakan maafkan aku*sujud* aku merindukan kalian semua readernim*bighug* mueheheheh sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya maybe '-')/


End file.
